Yes, My Lord
by Kyori Maniko
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Over the years Rin has been faithful follower of the ruthless Sesshomaru, but can she continue on this path for ever?LEMON!


**A/N: Hi people! First official lemon entered on the site don't be to harsh but your free to speak your mind in the reviews. Thanks InuPrietess112 for telling me how to enter my stories on the site.**

**Now here we go! **

**WARNING:**

**This story contains very explicit scenes, it may not be suitable for young readers. Also, if you do not like the couple that is Sesshomaru and older Rin I suggest that you not read this story. This is a LEMON! **

The years had gone by and Rin had grown up to be a polite young woman. And a very beautiful one at that.

She was still living and traveling with Sesshomaru and Jaken. She had grown use to Sesshomaru's silence and wisdom and she had become able to read his emotions by simply looking into his eyes.

But now she could feel a new feeling blooming in her heart. A feeling she could no longer suppress. That feeling was love.

One day Rin was sitting on the edge of a river thinking of her master. Suddenly, Jaken popped up from behind the grass and bushes and called to her.

" Rin. Lord Sesshomaru wishes to speak with you." He called out in his normal, irritating way.

" Thank you." Replied Rin as she pulled herself up from the ground.

While they were walking towards the current resting place, Rin turned to Jaken and began to ask him a question.

" Do you happen to know what Lord Sesshomaru wants of me, Jaken?"

"No I don't. but I can bet that it is to talk to you about your newly found secretive attitude. You seem to be hiding something though I can't figure it out."

'Oh, Kami! Am I being that obvious?' thought Rin. She knew it usually took Jaken a long time to figure things out.

" I would never hide anything from- " Rin stopped speaking the moment she saw Sesshomaru. 

After a few moments of standing in complete silence, Rin called out to her master.

" Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken said that you called for me."

Sesshomaru turned to the couple and said in his monotone voice, " Jaken. You may leave now."

" But my lord! It is I, your humble servant! Surely you do not wish for me to leave!"

Sesshomaru glared at Jaken." I said that you are dismissed now leave." 

" Yes my Lord." Said Jaken as he turned to leave.

When Jaken was truly gone, Sesshomaru turned to Rin and told her to come and sit with him.

" Rin," began Sesshomaru " I have noticed a distinct change in your behavior and I am fully aware of the cause.

Rin let the tears fall. She knew that she was going to be rejected and couldn't help but cry. She had truly fallen in love with this man and couldn't bear the thought.

" Rin do you enjoy being here with me?"

" Of course I do, my Lord!" replied Rin quickly wiping away the tears that had once been falling.

" Then I will allow you to stay here under on condition…… you must agree to become my mate."

" What?" mumbled Rin. ' Is this real? '

Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and pulled her to her feet. " You heard me clearly and I know that you will not refuse my offer." 

Sesshomaru pulled Rin in into hard and forceful kiss, yet it held more passion than one could consume.

Rin pulled away once taking in a deep breath. She was so in to the kiss that she hadn't noticed the fact that her kimono had been removed, leaving only the silk under garment that she adored.

Sesshomaru looked Rin up and down admiring the 'oh so beautiful' view. 'Rin truly has grown into a beautiful young lady.'

' How have I refused her so long?' Sesshomaru could not believe he had resisted the young woman when she was in heat.

Sesshomaru let his instinct take control (hey no matter good he looked and no matter how many girls probably wanted him; in my book he was still a virgin). He yanked Rin once again into a powerful love filled kiss.

His tongue forced it's way into her mouth exploring every inch. Soon her tongue returned the favor and shyly explored his.

When Sesshomaru gave an growl of approval she quickly became more curious. They engaged in a passionate tongue war (Sesshomaru obviously won it!)

Sesshomaru laid Rin on her back and mounted her. The hardened bulge in his pants pressed against her inner thigh causing her to take in quick shortened breaths of pleasure. Sesshomaru smelt the spike in her scent and grinned to himself. He couldn't help but fill with pride that he had her so captivated and they weren't even nude. ( Well Rin might have been considered nude considering the fact that all she had on was a silken slip and there wasn't much of that anyway! lol!) 

Sesshomaru parted their kiss so that the young 'woman' could breath. He decided that this would be as good a time as ever to remove the last piece of clothes that was concealing her body from him. 

He swiftly pulled the thin 'cloth' from her body. He gazed at the young body before him. It tok all his power to keep from ravaging her right this moment.

Rin noticed the fact that she was fully nude in front of her 'master' (if only she knew how much control she had over him this very moment) and tried to cover herself with her hands and arms.

That however was her mistake.

When Sesshomaru saw this action his eyes flashed red. He grabbed her wrists and placed them above her head. He bared his fangs and monotoniously(sp) said don't ever tyr to hide yourself from me, your mine!

Rin simply nodded her head, understanding his actions.

Sesshomaru released her wrists and proceded in removing his clothing. 

Rin couldn't help but stare. She had seen her master topless plenty of times but never nude!

Sesshomaru put her out her trance by leaning down and kissing her forcefully.

She quickly joined in with him.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru began traveling down Rin's body elaving a trail of kisses.

When he reached her breast ( I don't care what you say breast is a funny word!) he tenderly flicked her nipple (that's a funny word too!) with his tongue, causing her whole body to shudder with ecstasy. 

Sesshomaru repeated this act once more before placing his whole mouth on her nipple and suckling it harshly. Rin arched her back with pleasure while giving a loud moan. 

Sesshomaru's hand carelessly fondled her other nipple (ha!) as he continuously sucked the other. Rin gave a loud moan of pleasure. This in turn caused Sesshoamaru to give a growl of approval.

He moved on to the next breast (yee doggie!) performing the same ritual. Soon he began to trail farther down her body. He arrived at her heat and stared before leaning his head down in between her legs. He let his tongue graze the edge of her opening, teasing her with his warm tongue. Rin moaned in pleasure as he tickled her womanhood. 

Suddenly Sesshomaru plunged his tongue inside of her causing her to scream with pleasure. He could feel the juices begin to leak from her body into his mouth. Rin began to buck her hips into his face trying to put him further inside of her.

Sesshomaru pulled away from her entrance and rose up to Rin's face again kissing her, letting her taste herself. She enjoyed it especially with a mixture of his tongue. 

Sesshomaru settled his self between her legs preparing to enter her. First he simply pressed against the outer area of her womanhood, teasing her. She tried to speed the process along by bucking her hips against him. Sesshomaru gave a sly grin, exposing the tip of his fang. He entered the top of his manliness into her. She groaned with pleasure. He entered her all the way.

Suddenly Rin felt an intense amount of pain flow through her. The pain soon subsided and she began to enjoy the intimate relation she was still having.

At first Sesshomaru moved slowly as though he was teasing her. Then, let's just say he, 'broke loose'. He moved faster and faster against her body. He went harder and harder.

He could smell her climax coming and soon felt his coming also. He gave her one last thrust and held it, letting the adrenaline subside.

Sesshomaru collapsed beside of Rin. He turned to her and asked a simple question that made her heart flutter.

"Rin. Do you love me?"

She responded "Yes, my lord!"

* * *

**A/N Well what do you think?Okay, okay maybe not enough detail. Cut me some slack! First Fanfiction on the site people. Anyway please review.**

**And for those who wanted to know, Jaken was off somewhere playing with himself.**


End file.
